Tourguide
by Natsu's Imagination
Summary: /One-Shot/ Well , what if your tour guide was an attractive pink-haired cutie who has a lot of interest in you. You would do the same thing that I did! I mean he was the one who proposed it!


So~ I just randomly go this idea so I decided to right it down! Anyway Let's jump right into it shall we? Alrighty then!

XOXOXO

"Did you hear?"

"Yeah, apparently the tour guide is super hot!"

Lucy's ears perked up as she listened to the others girls in their class gush over the tour guide they haven't even met yet. Her class was currently on a field trip to the infamous Magnolia creek. Lucy honestly love water, including ones at the creek. One reason why is because she would always go fishing with her father.

She was currently wearing a plain white t-shirt with a red lumber jacket over it. Her cornflower blue shorts went mid-thigh and were tinted white at the ends. Her blonde hair was up in a simple pony tail and her make up was simple. Only pink lip gloss.

"Alrighty, if I got the location right you all should be class 10B,"

All the students turned to see a pink-haired teen standing in front of them with a toothy grin. Lucy's face exploded with a blush. She noticed how he was staring at her with his his green eyes. To say the least, her face was extremely red.

Behind her, every other girl was glaring daggers at her.

The pinkette grinned and pulled out a clip board. "Anyway, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I'm 17 and one of your tour guide today," Lucy's mind was immediately blown. _"He's a year older than me!"_ Lucy thought as she watched as he took attendance.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

"H-here," Lucy cursed herself for stuttering as he grinned at her. "Nice name Luce!" He exclaimed before motioning everyone to follow him. _"LUCE!? WHERE'D THAT COME FROM!?"_ She thought as her face exploded with a blush. Many girls glared at Lucy before walking off. She stood there for a moment before running towards them.

When she arrived she saw everyone on separate boats with different tourguides. She looked around to see her best friend, Levy, on a boat with a man with a lot of piercings on his face. She narrowed her eyes to see Levy have a slight blush on her cheeks. She was so going to tease her later.

"So you finally came, huh," She heard a man chuckle behind her.

Turning around she came face to face with Natsu's cheeky grin. She rose an eyebrow as she watched him walk towards the pinkette on the boat. "Well," Natsu jumped off the boat and grabbed her hand, "Let's go fishing!" he cheered as he pulled her into the boat.

Lucy was sitting ledge of the boat as Natsu steered the boat. She still had a bit of pink blush visible on her face. She couldn't help it! It was just the both of them. And to make it worse, he was taking waay farther then the others. Lucy had no other choice but to keep her eyes on the water and stay quite.

"Why so quite?"

"Hm?"

She turned her head towards Natsu to see him sending her a confused look. "You look like a girl who talks a lot, so what's with the silent treatment?" Lucy couldn't believe what he was saying. "W-well I don't even know you properly," she huffed turning her head away.

She heard a chuckle and resumed looking at the water. Subconsciously, Lucy's fingers grazed the water slightly. She noted how the boat was getting slower, meaning it was coming to a stop. With that noted, she continues to play with the water until she noticed something come up to the water.

 _ **SPLASH!**_

"GAAAHHH!" Lucy jumped as a fish suddenly jumped out of the water and bit her finger. She clutched her finger next to her chest and moved back onto the boat...Where she bumped into Natsu. Causing them both to fall backwards on the boat.

Lucy was on Natsu's lap, but with all her attention on her stinging finger. Natsu on the other hand smelt the blood and frowned. He put his hands on Lucy's hips and shifted her on his lap, so he could examine her finger. Lucy yelped as she felt Natsu shift her.

After he shifted her the boat started shaking. So to keep her still he wrapped one arm around her waist. Lucy's face heated up so much that she forgot about all the pain from her finger. He rested his face on her shoulder and used his other hand to rub her bitten finger.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered. Lucy slightly nodded as she could feel her heart do a summer sault. Natsu's frown deepened. He brought her hand up to his lips and suck all the blood. Lucy was so happy that he was behind her. Because her face was so red that it could be similar to Erza's hair.

She was snapped out of her daze as she heard a laugh next to her ear. "I'm glad your wound isn't serious, Luce" He kissed her cheek and nuzzled himself into her neck. "W-what was that f-for?" Lucy stuttered at him with her flushed face. Natsu grinned, "Your just to adorable."

Lucy huffed and turned her head. "Y'know, we should just stay here for the rest of the time and nap," Natsu said as he got comfortable with Lucy still in his lap. He wrapped both arms around her and began to sleep. "H-hey wait! Yo-you can't just-" Lucy paused for a moment as she looked at his sleeping face.

"Ah what the hell," Lucy mumbled as she got comfortable with Natsu.

"Oh Luce~ Your just so cute that I might have to take you home with me~"

"S-Shaddup,'

XOXOXO

Yay! One-shots!

xD its 2:30 in the morning I need sleep.

But how could I without Nalu!?

Ok I'm going to stop now xD


End file.
